Various methods and apparatuses have been suggested to readily assist in the process of providing nourishment to a person, such as a bottle to a baby or other person having a limited ability or coordination to move on their own. However, such systems typically have been quite complicated, or in the case of securing a feeding device such as a bottle proximate to the person via use of a collar, relatively dangerous.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.